


i hate everything about you (why do i love you?)

by infinitylilies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Badass Hope, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hosie, Klaus and Hayley are ALIVE, eventual mizzie, josie and lizzie are popular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitylilies/pseuds/infinitylilies
Summary: After landing in some... hot water over summer break, Josie Saltzman is forced to complete 100 hours of volunteer work to make up for it.When the school gets a new student- Hope Mikaelson of the infamous Mikaelson family- Alaric thinks the best way she can cross off some of that time is by volunteering to help the new student settle in and assisting her in any way she needs.The only problem? The two girls hate each other, at least they think they do, until feelings start to pile up, complicating things in ways neither could have ever imagined as they realize just how closely their pasts are intertwined.Hosie enemies to lovers fic!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	i hate everything about you (why do i love you?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm very nervous about writing a hosie fic lol (glee fics are more my thing) but I love hosie so much I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Klaus and Hayley are still alive, cuz it's my story and I want them to be :)
> 
> Also, unlike in Legacies, Hope has a personality in this other than Landon. Lizzie and Josie are the "mean girls" at least at first, but there's definitely more to them than that! I decided to also make Hope more like Klaus since she is a Mikaelson after all ;)
> 
> There's not really anything else you need to know before reading, but if you have any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I do not own Legacies or any of the characters!; Title is from the song 'I Hate Everything About You'

Lizzie and Josie Saltzman were two people you most definitely did not want to cross, and that wasn't just because their parents ran the school.

The first day of school and rumors already buzzed around them, poisonous and laced with malice, but not untrue.

As the inseparable pair made their way down the crowded hallway, the whispers followed closely behind, like puppies trailing their owner's heels, occasionally nipping at their ankles. 

_I heard Josie once lit a girl's hair on fire for looking at her wrong..._

_Well someone told me that Lizzie locked a boy in a closet for an hour after he asked her out._

_Didn't they get Mrs. Hadberg to quit in 8th grade?_

_Oh yeah, I remember that, they did a spell that made all of her words come out jumbled whenever she talked._

_Psychotic bitches..._

_Shh! They'll hear you!_

Josie did, in fact, hear, but she had better places to be. Well, not better, but seemingly more pressing. All morning her phone had been consistently buzzing with messages in their family group chat, with the twins' father insisting the girls come down to the office and that he "had someone very special for them to meet".

Josie didn't really care, but she was in enough trouble already for what had happened over the summer that she needed to stay on her dad's good side as long as possible, especially with her mom out of town- and too far away to defend her.

Beside her, Lizzie prattled on about her current crush, some werewolf a grade above them who had been a part of their summer community service group. In all honesty, Josie was tuning her out, she'd grown accustomed to half-listening whenever Lizzie talked about boys, knowing when to insert an appropriate grunt of agreement or a subtle head nod. Just enough to keep her talking and occupied was what she was going for.

As they meandered through the corridor and into the common space, Josie sent a few glares towards some younger students who were blatantly staring, hands cupped over mouths and ears as they giggled, whispering back and forth amongst each other. The students withered, backing up like frightened rabbits and Josie had to keep from bursting out laughing.

It was just too easy.

She didn't necessarily _like_ being feared, but it was better than being pitied or hated. People may not understand, but they at least respected those they feared. Maintaining her image was more important than being liked. Besides, she didn't do _friends._ Friends only ever became disappointments and subsequently roadblocks, so she left them all behind. She had Lizzie. Twins were closer than friends and that was enough for her.

Lizzie had quieted down enough to grab Josie's attention and she realized they had arrived in front of the door to her dad's office. Lizzie was staring at her, face etched with a concern she only ever held for Josie.

"You okay Jo?"

Josie nodded her head slightly, clearing her throat and running her hands down her sides to smooth her skirt. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

Lizzie eyed her suspiciously, before deeming her response good enough and knocking heavily on the door.

From inside the room, Alaric's voice rang out. "Come in!"

Josie twisted the doorknob, pushing open the door and stepping inside. The office had a few unopened moving boxes in it- still being set up from after summer break- and her dad was standing behind the desk, hands clasped together.

Josie's attention was quickly drawn to the girl sitting in front of the desk, her legs crossed at the knees and her auburn hair loose. Her head was tilted downwards, almost like she might have been upset, but she didn't look sad, she honestly just looked bored. Letting out a sigh, the girl tossed her hair behind her, straightening up and blue eyes glinting as she half smirked, meeting Josie's unflinching gaze.

The air between them was tense, laced with some sort of automatic kinship, like calling to like, and Josie saw the fire hidden beneath those eyes. 

Alaric cleared his throat, his gaze shifting between each of the three girls. "Josie, Lizzie, this is Hope Mikaelson." Josie recognized the surname, her eyebrows shooting up with surprise. Alaric carried on, clasping his hands together. "As you know Klaus Mikaelson has generously donated some money to the school, on the condition that Hope be admitted here."

Josie's voice was sharp, her irritation showing. She had classes to get to after all. "And how does this concern us?"

Alaric's brows pinched together, the warning evident on his face. "Well, _Josette,_ I figured as part of your community service you could show Hope around the school for the next few weeks or so. Make her feel welcome, help her find classes, you know."

The brunette scoffed, eyes rolling in irritation. "Really? That's your idea of punishment? Making me a glorified," Her eyes shot to Hope, who was resting her head on her hand, humor evident on her face. " _babysitter_?"

Alaric gave her a sharp look. "You don't have a choice." His voice dropped a decibel. "After what happened this summer you need as much volunteer work as possible."

Josie groaned, screwing her eyes shut. She barely knew Hope, but there was something about her that rubbed her uncomfortably, made her feel like she needed to run as far away as possible or risk being burned.

Could you believe that? Josie Saltzman, self-declared pyromaniac, afraid of getting burned. It was almost poetic.

"And what about Lizzie?" She glanced over at her twin, who had for the past several minutes been inching closer and closer to the door. 

"I have something else planned for Lizzie."

The blonde groaned. "Daddyyyy."

"Don't 'daddy' me Elizabeth Saltzman. You have your fair share of dues to pay as well."

In the hallway, a bell rang, signaling that first period would be starting in five minutes. Alaric clapped his hands, a proud look on his face despite the fact that he really hadn't done anything if you asked Josie.

"Josie, why don't you take a look at Hope's schedule and walk her to her class. Lizzie, you have an appointment with Dr. Hahn, so let's get going."

Josie shifted, turning to face Hope more directly. The auburn-haired girl slowly got up from the chair, grabbing a piece of paper off of the desk. Without a word, Hope pushed past Josie, their shoulders bumping as she strolled confidently out of the office.

Slackjawed, Josie took a moment to recover, before quickly spinning on her heel and racing out of the office. She nearly had to sprint to catch up with the other girl, who despite being several inches shorter than Josie, was moving at a very brisk pace.

"Hey, wait!"

Hope paused, her back still to Josie. Slowly she turned around, annoyance flashing on her face. "Can I help you?"

Josie stuttered, unsure of what to say next. She quickly regained her composure- other students had started to congregate and Josie did have a reputation to maintain after all.

She pursed her lips together, pulling on her best nonchalant face. "Whatever, if you want to be a bitch that's on you."

Hope raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. " _I'm_ the bitch?"

The crowd around them oohed slightly, quieting when Josie snapped her head around giving them a look that could kill. Josie's voice lowered to a deadly level, her face flushed slightly. "What did you call me?"

Hope took a step forward, pupils glinting. Her face was adorned with a smirk and her tone was a deadly sort of playful. "I think you heard me just fine."

At her sides, Josie's hands tightened into fists and she had to stop herself from making things worse than they already were. Getting into a fight with a student- let alone a new, _special_ student- would surely not go over well with her father, especially not when she was still struggling to get back into his good graces.

Letting the tension and anger drop from her body, Josie let out a breath, taking a step back. "You know what, you can just figure your schedule out on your own."

She turned quietly, ignoring the shellshocked faces of the students around them, clearly surprised at Josie Saltzman walking away from a fight. Walking out of the room, she stepped close to a group of 7th-grade boys, taking a certain pleasure in the way they still scattered at the sight of her.

Josie chose not to go to first period, deciding she could feign sickness. Most of the teachers were intimidated enough by her that they wouldn't ask any questions. As she made her way down the hall, she heard familiar footsteps behind her. Lizzie slid into place beside her looping their arms together.

"What the hell happened Jo?"

Josie sighed, leaning into Lizzie's arm for a bit of comfort. "It's that Hope girl. Something about her just gets under my skin."

"Want me to beat her up for you?" Lizzie's tone was joking, but Josie had a feeling she might have been serious.

The gesture was sweet- even if Josie didn't actually want anyone to beat Hope up- and did make her feel marginally better. She gave her sister a wry grin. "I don't think you could beat Hope up if you tried."

Lizzie scoffed. "Have you seen her, girl's like 3 feet tall."

Josie laughed. "Isn't she like super powerful though? Besides, I bet if someone picked on her Klaus would come all the way down here and kill them himself."

Lizzie seemed slightly dejected and Josie had to resist giggling. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Lizzie unlinked their arms, wrapping both around Josie's waist instead. Josie embraced her in response feeling grateful for the solid warmth of her sister. "Don't you have a doctor's appointment?"

The blonde gave her a pointed look. "Don't _you_ have class?"

"Fair enough."

Lizzie grabbed Josie's hands, turning her to look directly into her eyes. "It's gonna be okay Jo. Don't let Hope bother you. You're so much stronger than you know. Just ignore her, she's unimportant."

Chuckling, Josie smiled. "Aren't I the one typically talking you down from the ledge?"

Lizzie shrugged slightly, batting her eyes. "I guess you're just wearing off on me."

The blonde moved away, twisting around to walk back the other direction down the hallway. Over her shoulder, she called out to Josie, who still hadn't moved and was instead enjoying the silence. "Remember Jo, ignore her!"

* * *

Alaric rubbed his temples as he leaned back in his chair, stress lining his face. "Tell me what happened again?"

Josie stood sheepishly, eyes trained on her feet as she avoided looking at both her father or the shorter girl next to her. "There was, uh, an incident."

"An incident?" Alaric's voice rose. "An incident, Josette? I'd say burning half of a classroom down is _more_ than an incident."

Josie protested meekly. "It wasn't just my fault!"

Alaric sighed, scribbling something down onto a piece of paper. "I know that Jo. That's why you're not the only one in here. I just don't understand _why._ "

Josie muttered under her breath, glancing furtively at Hope. "Maybe it's because she's the literal devil incarnate."

To be fair, other than the little squabble in the morning, the rest of the day had been going fairly well. Josie avoided Hope, Hope avoided Josie and they hadn't had any classes together. Josie was a little worried about her father getting mad at her for ditching Hope, but she figured she could do some other sort of community service to make up for it. All of that came to a crashing halt when Josie walked into her 6th-period chemistry of magic.

As she entered the classroom, her eyes were instantly drawn to a familiar head of auburn hair. Sitting in _her_ seat. Josie's eyes narrowed to slits and she could see the other students watching her warily, gazes bouncing back and forth between the two.

Hope, for her part, looked like she knew what she was doing- if the feet propped on the desk and self-satisfied smirk dancing across her lips said anything. Hope's eyes were deliberately looking away from Josie, as she mindlessly spun a pencil around in the air with her magic. 

Josie stomped over, her boots scuffing on the ground. While she walked, she glanced backwards at the front of the room double-checking that the teacher hadn't come in yet. As she approached the desk, Hope still purposely looked away, but dropped the pencil from midair, catching it smoothly and soundlessly. Josie cleared her throat, tapping her foot listlessly on the ground.

Slowly, Hope turned her head, meeting Josie's unrelenting stare and giving her a faux-saccharine sweet smile, dripping with insincerity. "Josie." Her voice was low, almost seductive. "How nice to see you again."

"You're in my seat."

Hope chuckled darkly. "I see we're skipping the pleasantries."

Josie simply stared at her, not commenting.

Hope's smile dropped slightly as she pulled her feet off the desk, scooting the chair in closer. "As our lovely classmates," she gestured around the room towards the other students, who looked like they would rather be anywhere else in the world at the moment. "informed me, we don't have a seating chart."

"We may not have a seating chart but that's _my_ seat."

Hope leaned forward over the desk, resting her chin on her hands which were folded underneath on the wooden desk. "The way I see it, it's mine now."

Josie's face was flushed red with anger. She wasn't used to anyone talking back to her, at least certainly not more than one time. 

The anger must have been evident from her expression, as Hope spoke again, taunting her and striking her where she knew it would hurt. "You gonna fight me, Saltzman? I've heard about the things you've done. You must think you're so high and mighty, so strong, such a bad guy." Her voice quieted, threatening. "Well I hate to break it to you, but I come from a family of people who have done things that would give even you nightmares, send you crying for your mommy. I'm not scared of you. And if you want this seat, you're gonna have to take it from me."

Josie's voice was low. "You don't know anything about me."

Hope smiled. "Don't I? I know there's got to be a reason your dad is making you show me around. Community service, did he call it? Sounds like someone had a little run-in with the law to me..."

"Don't talk about things you can't even begin to understand."

Hope just laughed again, and something in Josie cracked. She pressed a hand into Hope’s forearm, siphoning quickly before backing up. Hope's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. With a quick spell under her breath, the papers on Hope's- Josie's- desk were set aflame. Eyes narrowing with annoyance, the other girl did a quick spell to put it out, blowing the burnt bits of paper up in the air like a warning signal.

Hope jumped out of the seat, twisting her hands around and muttering a few words. Josie felt herself getting thrown back until she landed on her butt a few feet away. The fall only served to make her angrier and the only thing it had hurt was her pride.

Josie pulled herself off of the ground, cursing loudly and brushing the dirt off of her skirt. "Oh, you're so gonna pay now Mikaelson!"

* * *

As Alaric ranted angrily, both girls at least had the decency to look ashamed. Josie brushed some ash off of her shirt, glancing over at Hope who was running her long fingers through her tangled hair. 

Alaric sighed again, his ‘angry but concerned’ father/headmaster rant coming to an end. "I want the two of you to do work around the school to help with the costs of repairing the classroom and replacing the supplies- which is on top of your current community service hours, Josie- and," he looked between them and Josie could just tell she wasn't going to like what was coming next. "I want you two to do it together."

Josie and Hope both instantly shouted protests, declaring that neither would work with the other. Alaric simply held up his hands, shushing them. "I don't want to hear it. You made this mess together, you'll clean it up together. Besides, you two need to learn to get along."

"What do you even want us to do?"

Alaric looked thoughtful for a moment. "I was thinking you could clean the classroom, help with the dishes after meals, and anything else I can come up with."

Josie simply groaned, pressing her hands into her eyes. Today was just turning into one giant headache. Neither girl said anything else, accepting that there was no way to change Alaric's mind.

Looking at both of them for a good long moment, Alaric smiled slightly. He clapped his hands together. "Great! This should be fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback about what you thought and if you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos! 
> 
> I appreciate any and all support and people even just reading my fics makes me so happy!
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter up soon but in the meantime, follow me on twitter @infinitylilies where I tweet mainly about hosie and occasionally fic updates
> 
> bye!


End file.
